The Angel From My Nightmare
by azarathangel
Summary: This was his family, his angels in the darkness. [BoothxBrennan] Starts dark but gets fluffy! Rated T for first chapter only.
1. Dreams

**Story: The Angels From My Nightmare**

**Disclaimer: I do happen to own something here! Okay, Jordan and Riley are MINE! But everyone else belongs to FOX…. Damn.**

**Spoilers: Minor for 'The Soldier on the Grave'**

**Pairing: BoothxBrennan**

**Chapters: This first chapter is but a teaser, though a dark teaser for the super light and fluffy schtuffs later. Call this the German chocolate cake, but you're angels food cake is coming up in the next chapter.**

**Summary: This was his family, his angels in the darkness.**

**Chapter 1/Teaser: Dreams**

**Note: This was just a fun piece to write, and I really had fun writing it. Hope everyone enjoys a purely fluff family-centered piece! Tis great fun! But this first chapter is a bit dark, but never fear, for the next stuff is fluffy as all get out!**

------------------------------- ---------------------------------- --------------------------

It was his job, his duty, his purpose. It didn't matter that it was the father of a child, nor did it matter that today happened to be that child's birthday; it was his job. So Booth sat, or rather, laid, across the top of the roof, the shingles digging uncomfortably into his ribs. Slow and even breaths escaped him into the hot, humid air as the sniper concentrated on the house across the street. He waited, his body slowly relaxing even more and molding to the contours his uncomfortable perch that was the roof. After hours of sitting and waiting for movement, a stretch of light interrupted the quiet dark of the street. A tall, thin figure slid out of the open door into the street, the flick of a lighter piercing the heavy silence like a knife. The figure closed the door behind him and set off down the street, oblivious to the man with the gun waiting across the street.

Booth watched the man -his target- walk up the street towards a small pub. He centered the crosshairs of his rifle dead center of the man's back and slowly exhaled, pulling the trigger. It made no sound, the silent sniper rifle, but to Booth, the whistle of the bullet, the snapping of the ribs and the slowing heartbeat of the falling man roared in his ears with his blood. He prepared to slide down the roof and leave before being discovered when a shadow fell in front of him.

His sharp brown eyes locked on the hulking shadow before Booth raised his gun and flipped around to face the man towering above him. Beady black eyes peered out at him from beneath a low black cap. A scarf hid the man's mouth and he was dressed in dark green and black. There was nothing remotely athletic about the huge man in front of him, his pale skin blobby and white where it spilled from beneath the folds of his clothes. He held a hunting knife in his pudgy hand, the long blade centered above Booth's chest. Reacting quickly, Booth sent his second bullet through the folds of the man's belly and knocked the knife aside with the muzzle of his gun. The man made no sound, but simply stared at Booth, his black eyes cold as ice, hard hatred burning amidst the frozen heart.

Hot blood poured from the pierced flesh, the heat covering Booth as it splashed around him and soaked his clothes. The gaping wound seemed to go on forever and the jaggedly torn red hole continued to gush. He couldn't move; the man blocked his path from the roof. Booth tried to get a hand under himself to push up against the frozen visitor, but the slippery red liquid beneath him sent him crashing back to the jagged roof tiles. The movement seemed to awaken the standing man as Booth scrambled to get back onto the peak of the roof, and he brought a bloody hand to his scarf and slowly pulled it down.

Booth clapped his hands over his ears and shouted out as a blood curdling scream filled the once silent night air. Blood poured from the man's gaping mouth, and Booth twisted and squirmed in agony as the sound continued to slowly rip apart his insides. He clawed at his head, willing the noise to disappear. One heavily booted foot lashed out and caught the man across his knee. He buckled and fell forward onto Booth, landing heavily on him. The scream continued and the blood that flowed from his stomach gently seeped through Booth's clothes until it burned his very skin along with the blood that poured from the man's mouth across Booth's exposed throat.

The scream of agony was soon joined by thousands of others, the wails of the sniper's victims and families joining the one in front of him as they rose from the ground beneath him. Both tried to push the fat man off, but he circled his fleshy hands around Booth's neck and squeezed, holding him in still as the faces of people appeared all around him. One in particular stood out; it was the face of a child, his small innocent face tear streaked. A birthday hat hung to the side of his head, and he was one who did not scream.

"Why?" He repeated over and over again, his voice growing in volume and anger until it was as loud as the cries around him. Booth squeezed his eyes shut and tried to breath amidst the chaos. His air supply, though, was dwindling. Booth lashed out again with a fist and caught the man across the face. The force of his desperation sent the green and black clad man off to the side, leaving Booth to watch him roll down the side of the roof, a trail of blood dripping off the roof after him. Where it touched the parched ground, wispy clouds of smoke floated up and joined the faces of the people, the smoke twisting until it took on the face of someone else.

The screams rose in volume as more joined them. Here were the victims of war, enemy and ally alike. They all cried for lost loved ones, their cries rising towards darkened skies in hopes someone would hear their pleas. Booth cringed as he felt himself fading towards insanity in the presence of such agony. His eyes opened to see the little boy with the birthday hat's face floating a few feet away from him. It was quiet and angry.

"He was my daddy." He now repeated. The face of the young boy began to twist and melt, the features slowly becoming familiar to Booth. Now he stared into the face of his son, Parker's features broken and bloody. The sandy blonde hair that fell over his face was now matted and dirty, his face streaked with mud and rust. Again, the face twisted, the blood and mud running down his cheeks and melting into another face.

"Murderer." Tempe's torn face yelled at him. Her cheek was torn open, the muscle beneath the skin twitching as the wind blew over it. Booth screamed and closed his eyes, denying everything. He felt the insanity overcoming him.

Booth continued to claw at his face, willing his eyes to not see and his ears to not hear. An unseen force held his hands down, a light weight resting on his chest. Booth banged his head back on the roof, but it was now soft as a pillow and did not provide release for his splitting head.

"Stop." He moaned, the torture from hell becoming gradually more unbearable.

"Seeley!" He heard his name and looked around wildly. The faces began to fade and the cries ceased as two blue boons appeared from behind the clouds.

"Seeley!" The call became more frantic, more far away as the moons faded back against the night sky.

"I'm here!" He tried to yell, but nothing would come out. The moons continued to fall back, but he didn't want them to go. They were oddly comforting, oddly familiar. And they made the voices go away.

"No!" He tried to scream again as they became one with the clouds, but nothing came back out again. The world around him faded to black, the call of his name fading with it.

------------------------------ -------------------------------- ---------------------------

Sorry that was a really dark chapter! But, never fear, for once you readeth through this, there is more of thy fluffy yumminess that yet approacheth! That made sense, really… anyways, review if you liked this darkness or not. Fluff is yet to come! I'm typing it as we speak… well, not really, but as soon as I finish the sentence and save I will go write it, so I'm going to stop talking to you to go do that…. -ash


	2. My Angel

**Story: The Angels From My Nightmare**

**Disclaimer: I do happen to own something here! Okay, Jordan and Riley are MINE! But everyone else belongs to FOX…. Damn.**

**Spoilers: Minor for 'The Soldier on the Grave' and minor for 'The Woman in Limbo'**

**Pairing: BoothxBrennan**

**Chapters: This first chapter is but a teaser, though a dark teaser for the super light and fluffy schtuffs later. Call this the German chocolate cake, but you're angels food cake is coming up in the next chapter. Sooo, here is the ANGEL FOOD CAKE!**

**Summary: This was his family, his angels in the darkness.**

**Chapter 2: My Angel**

**Note: This was just a fun piece to write, and I really had fun writing it. Hope everyone enjoys a purely fluff family-centered piece! Tis great fun! But this first chapter is a bit dark, but never fear, for the next stuff is fluffy as all get out!**

------------------------------- ---------------------------------- --------------------------

Booth awoke with a start, his eyes flying open as he sat up. Light streamed in through the partially closed curtains on the right, hurting his dilated eyes as he squinted around the room. He felt the weight fall from his chest with a small 'oof.' Mouth dry and breath coming in short, quick gasps, he looked beside him where Tempe was rising to a kneeling position from where he had thrown her off in his sitting up.

Her hand gently touched his bare shoulder and Booth immediately melted into her touch, shuddering at the memories of the screams. He fell against her chest, his forehead colliding with her collarbone and she circled her arms around his broad shoulders. She could feel his erratic heartbeat through the thin cotton t-shirt she wore and his shaky breath press the fabric against her skin as he breathed in and out.

"Did you have that dream again?" She asked quietly, her voice soothing on traumatized ears. Booth shuddered and nodded, taking a deep breath and trying to calm himself before pulling back from her comforting arms. He placed his hands on her upper arms and studied her. It was something he did after every dream like this one; he studied. Her torn face from the dream was still vivid, her accusations still piercing through his heart like an arrow.

Tempe had on a pair of loose black pants that fell over her feet and his large gray FBI t-shirt swamped her small frame. Messy auburn hair fell flat around her face, framing large, worried blue eyes. Booth's gaze roamed across her face and he noticed a bleeding cut on her forehead along with a fresh bruise. His eyes shot open as he took in the way the blood slowly trickled down the side of her delicate face, his heart aching.

"Oh god, Bones…" Booth murmured, removing on hand to gently touch her forehead. Tempe flinched slightly as he touched the edge of the bruise and he recoiled slightly, but his fingers found their way back to his face and lightly traced the dark spot on her head.

"I, I hurt you, honey…" He whispered in disbelief. She gave him a half smile and took his hand in hers, bringing it down to her cheek and closing her eyes as she leaned her cheek into his hand. Her nose nuzzled his palm as she kissed it.

"It's fine, Seeley. I'm the one who bought you that ring in the first place, anyways." She gave him the rest of her beautiful smile as they locked eyes, his hand still against her cheek, his thumb lightly caressing her face.

The light pitter-patter of tiny footsteps interrupted the moment and the door banged open. A large picture frame on the dresser fell over, clinging against the glass-covered surface of the wood. Two small children stood in the hall, one with large green eyes and dark brown hair, the other with blue eyes and a lighter brunette mop of hair falling across his young face. The little green-eyed girl ran from her brother's side to the end of the bed, her eyes wide and questioning in a way only a four-year-old's eyes could be. She placed her hands on the foot of the bed and pounded on the comforter in an impatient manner.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Little Jordan yelled from her position by the comforter. She bounced up and down as she repeated her question, messy brown braids flying though he air. Riley stepped into the room and approached with a bit more self control, though the five-year-old boy was bursting with curiosity. He really was quite mature for one of so few years.

"Why'd you yell Daddy's name?" He asked, blue eyes round and innocent. His light brown hair fell across his eyes in a way that reminded Booth of Parker when he was Riley's age. The little blonde haired kid was almost ten now.

Booth smiled at the two little children and wrapped an arm around Tempe's shoulders, pulling her to his side and she leaned against his side.

"Just a bad dream." He reassured the two. Jordan pursed her lips and hopped up onto the bed using her big brother's shoulder, as she was quite small for her age. The girl crawled across the tangled blankets and sheets to her father's side and placed her hands on his knee as she peered into his deep brown eyes, her face turned up.

"But Mommy made it all better, right?" The energetic brunette questioned. Booth picked her up and turned her around in his lap, hands pinning her little arms to her side as she smiled at her pretty mother across from her.

"You bet she did, Jordy." Booth grinned over the little girl's head at Tempe. Riley had crawled into her lap and was sitting on one knee, his short legs stretched across her folded ones. Tempe had an arm around Riley and she affectionately ruffled his light brown hair with the other.

"Who's hungry?" She smiled. Jordan bounced up and down in Booth's lap in excitement.

"I want pancakes!" She announced to everyone. Riley's face lit up at the mention of his favorite breakfast food.

"Can I help flip 'em? Can I?" He turned to Tempe, his bright blue eyes reflecting her own color as they shone with excitement.

"Sure, Riley." Tempe kissed his forehead and the five-year-old broke out in a grin, revealing a missing front tooth. Jordan began to squirm in her father's lap and Riley jumped off Tempe and rolled off the bed.

"C'mon, Jordy! Let's go get the stuff!" He spoke with a slight lisp without his tooth. Booth picked the wriggling child up and held her a few inches above the ground as he gave them final instructions.

"You two go get the stuff okay? Mommy and I will be there in a minute." Booth said and he set Jordan on the ground. She took off running as soon as her little socked feet connected with the carpet and she shot towards the door.

"Jordan?" Tempe called after her. Two heads popped back into view in the doorway.

"Wait until after we get there to get out the powdered sugar, kay?" She asked. Jordan nodded and disappeared down the hallway with Riley. "You, too, Riley!" She yelled after the disappearing pairs of dinosaur and cloud pajamas. Booth chuckled as a loud bang came from the kitchen. Riley and Jordan had discovered the day before that they were taller if she got on his back. Not the sturdiest pair, but it was cute to see them try to reach pans and cookies.

"Feeling better?" Tempe turned to face Booth and took his hand in hers, stroking it gently. Booth pulled her to his chest and kissed her on the forehead, his mind and heart at ease.

"Yes." He smiled. "All it takes is a look at you and at them… Why don't you go help the kids and I'll get you a bandaide for that." Tempe smirked at him and rolled her eyes.

"I don't need a bandaide." She claimed. She pulled herself out of his grasp and walked over to the dresser. Her fingers found the edge of a silver frame and she righted the fallen photographs. It was her favorite frame; one Russ had given her for her birthday last year. It held three pictures, and the silver framing was inlaid with little skulls and birds. Slightly morbid, but it was her favorite nonetheless. She gazed lovingly at the three pictures the frame now held, smiling at each memory.

------------------------------- -------------------------------- ------------------------------

Coming Up: Tempe has memories of the pictures! Should be good, very fluffy…

Bad place to stop, I know, but I'm tired and going to go to sleep now. Next chapter to come tomorrow, actually, today, because it's 12:07 in the morning now… dang. Not a lot of wait in between because this was originally a one-shot, but whatever. Hehe. -Ash


	3. My Family

**Story: The Angels From My Nightmare**

**Disclaimer: I do happen to own something here! Okay, Jordan and Riley are MINE! But everyone else belongs to FOX…. Damn.**

**Spoilers: None in this chapter…**

**Pairing: BoothxBrennan**

**Chapters: The first chapter is but a teaser, though a dark teaser for the super light and fluffy schtuffs later. Call that the German chocolate cake, but you're angels food cake is here. Sooo, here is the ANGEL FOOD CAKE! Much fluff in this chapter, lots. Twas fun to write hehe…**

**Summary: This was his family, his angels in the darkness.**

**Chapter 3: My Family**

**Note: This was just a fun piece to write, and I really had fun writing it. Hope everyone enjoys a purely fluff family-centered piece! Tis great fun! Okay, here's your last chapter! All fluff and fun. Enjoy! -ash**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: Actually, not important,I just feel like griping. I've had 541 hits and seven reviews for this... wah. and i thought this was a good story... **

------------------------------- ---------------------------------- --------------------------

_**Last time:** "I don't need a bandaide." She claimed. She pulled herself out of his grasp and walked over to the dresser. Her fingers found the edge of a silver frame and she righted the fallen photographs. It was her favorite frame; one Russ had given her for her birthday last year. It held three pictures, and the silver framing was inlaid with little skulls and birds. Slightly morbid, but it was her favorite nonetheless. She gazed lovingly at the three pictures the frame now held, smiling at each memory._

------------------------------------ ------------------------------- ------------------------------------

The long frame held three pictures, each with a heartwarming memory behind it. There was the vacation to Yelapa she took with Booth, here was the 4th of July, and here was her family in their backyard… Her three favorite pictures in her favorite picture frame.

The first on the left housed a glossy photograph of Tempe on Booth's back at the beach. Tempe looked like she was about to scream and Booth looked up at her with an evil grin on his face. Both of them were soaking wet and Booth was ankle-deep in the salty water and soft sand. A large wave was approaching them from behind, both oblivious to the wall of wet about to crash into both of them.

_"Bones, what are you doing?" Booth yelled at her from the water. The waves lapped at his body, each gently flowing past him, surrounding his already tanned body with their cool waters before continuing on the shore. His hands were on his hips in traditional Booth-stance and he was staring at her like she was crazy._

_"Finding shark's teeth!" Tempe called back. She was crouched over a small pile of sand and shells, sifting through it like she was doing her job. Booth laughed and turned away from Tempe and Angela to meet a particularly big wave, diving through the wall of water with expertise._

_"Alrighty, Bones. You know we left D.C. to avoid this kind of thing, right?" Tempe ignored him. "Go squint for you little teeth while I have fun in the water, see if I care." He said to her, diving back under a wave. Brennan set her mouth in a small smirk, blue eyes glinting in the hot Mexican sun._

_"Sweetie…" Angela said in a warning tone as Brennan began to stalk towards Booth turned back. She seemed to change her mind and head back to Angela, but she only removed something from her left ring finger._

_"Hold this." Brennan handed the diamond ring to Angela. "I'll be back in a second." She got to the edge of the water and stopped, watching the waves of Yelapa recede and crash. Timing her run, she sprinted out into the water at its low level and caught Booth around the middle when the wave came in. He had no time to react to the blue bikini clad figure and they pitched headfirst through the wall of water. Angela leapt up from her towel and grabbed her camera as Booth emerged with his fiancé on his back, her legs clamped around his waist and arms around his neck, holding on for dear life as he spun around and around trying to knock her off. Angela snapped the picture just before a particularly large wave flew across the sand and knocked them down. As it receded, Angela dropped back to her towel in a fit of laughter._

_Tempe was sitting triumphantly on Booth's chest, her legs off to one side as she faced him from her perch on his chest. She stuck her tongue out at him and grinned. Booth stood up in one fluid motion and caught her in his arms as she fell from him. Taking the kicking scientist towards the water, he threw the protesting anthropologist back into the cold water before sitting on the ground to wait for her to come back out, a smile on his face._

Tempe moved her hand from the left to the right, slowly tracing the far right picture, her eyes locked on the four faces smiling back at her. She felt Booth come up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder as he watched her and the picture. It was from last weekend, and once again, it revolved around water.

_"Mommy, save me!" Jordan sprinted past her with surprising speed for a four year old. Parker was hot on her heels with a water balloon clutched tightly to his chest. Riley came behind Parker with Parker's large water gun in his arms. Jordan disappeared around the corner of the house, the boys following her. Booth stepped beside Tempe and put an arm around her shoulders, kissing her cheek._

_"Don't you just love the weekends?" He said as little shouts came from around the corner followed by splashes._

_"They adore Parker. I'm glad Rebecca's letting us have him again next weekend." Tempe smiled. Booth opened his mouth to respond, but two shouts interrupted him._

_Simultaneous cries of "Mommy," and "Tempe," carried across the grass and the two boys ran back past her. Riley was ahead of Parker, the water gun dropping to the ground._

_"Every man for himself!" Parker cried out and chunked the water balloon at Riley's head, the plastic breaking and soaking Riley's once dry hair. Parker zoomed past the wet kid to Booth who scooped first him then Riley up into his arms. Jordan was slowly advancing on them, the hose held in both hands as she stomped across the wet ground._

_"You are sooo going to get it!" She called as she yanked the hose along with her. Booth opened his mouth in mock surprise and looked at Parker and Riley._

_"You two are sooo going to get it…" He mimicked Jordan with a melodramatic air. He dropped them to the ground with instructions to stay put and approached Jordan with his hands in the air. She looked suspicious, but as he whispered to her, she smiled. Booth picked the child up and put her on his shoulders, handing her the hose and turning towards Tempe._

_"GO!" Booth cried, a crazy grin on his face. Jordan's own smile mirrored her father's as she sprayed first Tempe with the frigid water then turned it on her brothers._

_"Jordan!" Tempe gaped, sputtering through the cold. "Seeley!" Jordan pointed an accusatory finger at her fathers head as the two boys jumped on him, one in each arm._

_"Traitor!" Parker accused._

_"You cheated!" Riley added, shivering a little._

_"Hey, say cheese." Tempe got their attention and took a picture of the smiling faces. Jordan was still on her father's broad shoulders, the hose clutched in one hand and her hair dripping onto Booth's face. Parker and Riley each had one arm under them so they sat against Booth's chest, and he was smiling with his children in his arms. Tempe hated to break up such a happy moment._

_"Now scream." She deadpanned with a wicked smirk before blasting all of them with the forgotten water gun._

The one in the middle though, was her absolute favorite memory. Angela had called it her true initiation into motherhood because fireworks were always an obstacle for little children. Riley had been easy; he loved them. But Jordan wasa different matter. She lightly followed the edges of the picture, a smile on her face. Booth joined her hand in tracing the faces as he pressed his lips to her hair.

_It was the Fourth of July and everyone was at the little park by their house. There was their big red and white checkered blanket spread across a small hill where they sat together: the kids, Tempe, Booth, Hodgins, and Angela. Tempe was leaning against Booth, his arm around her waist as they watched the fireworks. Parker and Riley were running around the blanket, trying to time the blasts and jump down onto the ground as soon as the fireworks exploded. Hodgins was sitting under a large tree a ways off and Angela had a scared three year old in her lap._

"_Fireworks aren't all bad, sweetie." Angela tried to coax the small girl out of her burrow in Angela's chest, but it wasn't working very well._

"_Yeth they awre. They're scawy." She gave her muffled response. Angela sighed with a half-smile and ruffled Jordan's long brown hair. Tempe raised her head from her husband's shoulder and crawled over to them._

"_Hey, Jordy?" She coaxed. Jordan lifted her head at her mother's voice, green eyes wide with fright and a bit teary. Angela handed the small child to Tempe. Jordan immediately wrapped her arms around Tempe's neck and clung to her with all her might as another firework exploded in the night sky._

"_Hey, turn around." Tempe smiled. Jordan obliged and looked at the sky, bright blue and green reflecting off her face as the firework spread its colors across the sky._

"_Aren't they pretty?" She asked the child. Jordan buried her face back into Tempe's shoulder._

"_They're loud." She sniffed. Booth approached them to try and help with his daughter._

"_Jordan, I'm going to tell you a secret, okay?" Tempe whispered loudly, winking at Booth. "Do you want to know what fireworks really are?" Jordan lifted her head and nodded vigorously, flinching as a firework erupted in a shower of sparks. Booth looked inquisitively at Tempe, Angela mirroring his question._

"_You see those little flashes over there right before the fireworks come up?" Tempe pointed at the ground where the people were setting them off. Jordan nodded._

"_Those are fairies." She said matter-of-factly. "And those," she pointed to the sky, "are fairy spells. See the colors? That's the fairy dust. And the loud sounds are just the fairies wands casting their magical spells over the land." Tempe smiled at her now dry-eyed daughter._

"_Wow." She turned to look at the colorful sky. "Just wike Tinkerbelle?" She asked in awe as more 'fairy dust' lit up the sky. Tempe nodded at the child._

"_Cool." Jordan whispered, turning back to face her mother._

"_But remember, Jordan. It's a secret." Tempe stage-whispered to Jordan. She nodded again as a firefly flickered past her face._

"_What's dat?" She pointed._

"_A firefly. Why don't you go ask the bug guy about it?" Booth cut in. Jordan untangled herself from Tempe's neck after pressing a sticky kiss to her cheek and unsteadily ran across the hill._

"_Uncle Jack! Uncle Jack! Whassa firefwy?" She called. Booth chuckled._

"_I always knew you'd make a great mother, Bones." Booth kissed her other cheek. Tempe smiled in response; fairies had been a stroke of genius. Minutes later, Jordan returned with Hodgins, leading him by the hand to show him the fireworks she wasn't afraid of anymore._

"_Oh, Kodak moment." Angela exclaimed, extracting a camera from her bag. "Hey, munchkins." She caught Riley in one hand and directed him and Parker to where Booth and Tempe sat._

"_This can be your Christmas card." She laughed as she hit the shutter button._

Tempe smiled at their picture from a year ago. In the photograph, Booth had pulled her close to him with an arm around her waist. Riley was in Booth's lap, Parker nestled snugly in Tempe's. Jordan had jumped on Tempe's back, her arms around her neck and her head resting on her shoulder. Everyone was smiling happily.

Tempe felt Booth press another kiss into her hair and she turned around.

"Riley's probably coated the kitchen in sugar by now." She laughed. Booth smiled and stepped aside to pull a shirt on with his gray sweatpants.

"Better go stop 'em." He placed an arm around his wife's shoulders and led her into the hallway.

"Yep. Don't want to spend the whole day cleaning if Parker's coming over later." She grinned. "Riley and Jordan are getting really excited for the zoo."

"Don't they always." Booth murmured. The door bell rang just then, and the couple exchanged curious glances before switching directions to head to the front hall.

"Sorry it's a little early." Rebecca looked flustered and Parker yawned, his sandy blonde hair tussled and his pajamas hanging loosely on his thin frame.

"I have an urgent meeting this morning and Parker wanted to get here as soon as he could." She explained. Then Rebecca knelt beside her son and kissed his forehead, handing him his backpack.

"I'll be back tomorrow to pick you up." She smiled at him. "Have fun with Daddy and Tempe." She stood and directed a tight smile towards Tempe, her eyes falling on the arm still around her shoulders longer than it should have.

"Tell Riley and Jordan I said hello." Rebecca told them before stepping back. Parker took this as his cue that he was free from her and he ran up and jumped on Tempe who caught the boy in her arms.

"Can we have pancakes?" He questioned eagerly, bouncing up and down. Tempe laughed and began to walk back into the house as Booth said goodbye to a jealous Rebecca.

"Way ahead of you." She smiled and set Parker down in the hallway. He sped off to the kitchen where shouts from Riley and Jordan came, leaving Tempe holding his backpack. Booth pushed her forward in the hall after Parker.

The shouts from the kitchen suddenly ceased as a loud crash reverberated through the hallways. Tempe and Booth exchanged worried glances before running to their children in the kitchen.

Tempe stopped suddenly in the doorway and Booth crashed into her, sending her sliding across the floor. The scientist erupted in laughter at the sight of her three children in pajamas covered in flour, Riley holding half of a broken flour bag. Booth walked forward and reached past Tempe to the kitchen table for the camera and took a picture of his four favorite people covered in flour for Tempe's little collection of family photos. He set the camera back down and smeared a streak of the spilled flour across her cheek with a kiss.

"Who wants breakfast?" He led his wife past the kids to direct their family through the messy task of the favorite Booth family-secret pancakes.

_Finis_

--------------------------------- ----------------------------- --------------------------

So, did everyone enjoy that? I know I had fun! Lol I just love writing these semi-AU stories, though actually this is the first one for me… Whatever. Review pleeeeease! -Ash the pleading


End file.
